kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
World 1
World 1-1: 鎮守府正面海域 The Sea in front of Chinju-fu | difficulty = ☆ | item = None | exp = 30 | code = 近海警備 (Coastal Waters Defense) | text = 鎮守府正面近海の警備に出動せよ！ }} Nodes and Enemy Encounters Tip *easy map for flagship-sparkling . Drops World 1-2: 南西諸島沖 The sea around Nansei islands | difficulty = ☆ | item = | exp = 50 | code = 南西諸島沖警備 (Nansei Islands Sea Defense) | text = 南西諸島沖に接近する敵前衛艦隊を捕捉、迎撃せよ！ }} Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops World 1-3: 製油所地帯沿岸 The coast of oil refinery area | difficulty = ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 80 | code = 海上護衛作戦 (Maritime Convoy Tactics) | text = 製油所地帯沿岸部の海上輸送ラインを防衛せよ！ }} Stage Guide The route from D to C is one-way only (you can not move from C to D). All compass spins in this stage are random. Keep trying if you're getting detoured to the maelstrom. Do note that F has heavy cruisers and the boss node has a battleship. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops World 1-4: 南西諸島防衛線 The line of defense at Nansei islands | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 100 | code = 南1号作戦 (First Southern Operation Tactics) | text = 南西諸島の防衛ライン上の敵侵攻艦隊を捕捉、全力出撃でこれを撃滅せよ！ }} Stage Guide After playing this stage once you may notice that standard aircraft carriers kind of hurt. For now your only countermeasures are to pick up a few heavy cruisers in this stage or 1-3 and train them up or just trying to craft battleships for doing the same just to push through with firepower and armor. Otherwise you can try to build your own aircraft carrier and put on fighters of your own to shoot down enemy aircraft. Note that this last suggestion will also help in completing the Akagi quest (A11 and B10). Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops World 1-5: 【Extra Operation】 鎮守府近海 Adjacent seas of the naval base Stage Guide This is a complete submarine map, unless your fleet composition is wrong and you go off-course. Considering the experience you can achieve per sortie *~1500 exp) and compared to the consumption (8-9 bars), this map can be a good place to level up your DDs and CLs for low level admirals. Since the composition of most of the early formations are very small (less than 3), this is a very good place to have the Quests Bd1, Bd2, Bd3, Bd8, and Bw5 completed with little to no danger to ships. *To reach the boss, a fleet of no more than 4 ships is required. *Having exactly 1 CVL/AV prevents being sent to node G from E, 50-50 otherwise. *Having more than 2 CL or a normal BB or having more than 4 ships will send you from C to F (enemy carrier). *Node F and G consists of very strong enemies, even after being adjusted to your admiral level. Make sure you satisfy the fleet requirements above and have atleast 1DD or 1CL in order to reach the boss safely. *Being sent to node D requires more than 4 ships, as yet no D -> I (boss) route is known. UPDATE: If you lose enough ships at D to then have 4 ships or less you can go from D -> I *At least 1 BBV is highly recommended as it can equip seaplanes to hit subs while allowing you to enter the 2nd shelling phase. *Clearing this map gives you bonus medals and a boost to your admiral points for ranking purposes. At the beginning of each month, the boss HP bar will be reset, thus allowing you to obtain the medal and bonus points again. (If the month has reset and the boss bar didn't regen for you, get a new API link.) *The enemies on the map is scaled to your admiral level, which means that the enemy may rank up when you hit a certain admiral level. Nodes power up at levels 40 and 80. *1 CVL, 1BBV, 2 of DD/CL is the recommended compostion with 100% chance to boss. Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Links Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List